Once Upon A Platypus's Daydream
by Pricat
Summary: After reading King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Perry falls asleep and has a dream about being a knight and stopping the dragon witch Vanessa but can he save Doofy?


**A/N**

**I know I should be updating my other Perry and Doof stuff but I had this day dream where Perry was a knight after reading King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table as I'm a huge fantasy fan and Perry/Doof freak so this works out.**

**Vanessa is a dragon witch who has trapped Doofy as her prisoner and Sir Perry has to stop her.**

**This is an one-shot.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he was sitting on the couch in DEI but was reading while Doofy was out shopping with Laura and Jerry was taking an nap but was reading King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table as he found it very cool but was yawning as he hadn't gotten much sleep thanks to Jerry being up all night.

He then curled up onto the couch as he then felt drowsy but let sleep overtake him as his hazel eyes closed in sleep...

* * *

_It was a beauitful day in the kingdom of Danvillia and the people of the kingdom rested in peace but were ruled by King Carl as he was fair and wise but his Knights protected the kingdom from dark forces like the dragon witch Vanessa who wanted the kingdom for herself but was always thwarted by the Knights, well one knight especially who was a valiant yer caring platypus knight._

_His name was Sir Perry the Valiant but right now he was training with the other knights but saw King Carl's trusted wizard and advisor Feancis had saw that the fearsome dragon witch Vanessa had stolen Doofani a very powerful sorceror and Perry's best friend but Francis knew that the other knights were no match for Vanessa._

_"I'll go." Perry said._

_"Are you sure Perry?_

_Vanessa is a powerful and evil hag!" said Peter._

_"I don't careth._

_Doofani is my best friend._

_I will go._

_Where is that wench?" Perry asked._

_"In the forest in a cave._

_But be careful Sir Perry." Francis warned._

_The platypus knight had already left..._

* * *

_Vanessa cackled as she saw Sir Perry on his way to her cave lair through the crystal in her sceptre but smiled seeing Doofani shivering in fear of her as she wanted him to join her but he could never ally himself with the hag but she was trying to take his powerful magic from him._

_"You not win Vanessa._

_Sir Perry will stop you." he said._

_"Why do you care so much about him?_

_He's a loser." she said._

_"No he's not!" he yelled._

_Vanessa's eyes glowed with magic as she was beginning to change._

_Doofani was scared as he knew what she was becoming but his dark fire proof robes were covering his body._

_"Please hurry Perry." he willed._

_Vanessa growled in anger as her teeth became fangs._

_

* * *

_

Perry was angry at the fact that the dragon witch had stolen his best friend as he entered the forest but knew that many of the kingdom's people dared enter the woods but there were many mystic beings living in the forest but he wasn't afraid of anything as he heard something growl as it was a griffin but it seemed friendly seeing him in armour.

"You serve King Carl?" it said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Who're you?

I'm Sir Perry." he said.

"I'm Estra

You're Doofani's friend.

Vanessa is such a hag.

She turned me into this but I want to help you.

Climb on my back." she said.

He did so as Estra took off but he hoped Doof was safe as Estra understood as she'd seen the two of them in the forest searching for things or helping the forest's residents but knew where Vanessa's cave was as it was on top of a high mountain.

He smiled seeing they were there but heard roaring as they landed outside.

"I wonder what happened in there?" Perry asked her.

"I think she became a dragon.

How're you going to defeat her?" Estra asked him.

"I don't know but I have to try.

Doofani's my best friend." he answered.

Estra then handed him something.

"It's a Sidhe staff.

It should take care of Vanessa." she said.

"Thanks Estra." he said...

* * *

Perry then entered the cave but heard Doofani whimper as he saw him in a huge dark scaled dragon's clawed hand as he knew it was Vanessa as he was mad at her for what she was doing to the kingdom and to Doofani.

"So the loser showed up after all." she snarled.

"Leave my friend alone wench!" he yelled.

"Make me!" she roared breathing fire.

Perry then used his shield to block the fire but Doofani was scared for his best friend but then saw Perry bring out the staff Estra had given him.

"A Sidhe staff?

You don't know how to use it." she cackled.

Suddenly the staff glowed with magic as_ Vanessa roared in rage as magic surrounded the cave as it returned to Doofani but Vanessa was human but mad as Doofani hugged his brave little knight but Perry blushed._

_"Let's go Doofy." he said as they left on Estra's back._

* * *

_Perry smiled as he and Doofani were at the castle but he hugged him but wondered what had happened to Vanessa but Francis saw the Sidhe staff in Perry's armoured hand and took it from him but he smiled as he hugged Doofy with tears of joy in his hazel eyes._

_"You were so brave rescuing me from that hag but why?" he asked._

_"Because you're my best friend._

_I wouldn't let anybody hurt you Doofy." he said blushing but then the ground shook._

_"Perry..._

_Come on wake up!" he heard a voice say..._

_

* * *

_

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he found himself not in armour but back in DEI but he smiled seeing Doof there sitting beside him as he had hot chocolate in cups for them but he realised he'd been asleep but smiled sweetly as Doof saw the book he'd been reading as he smiled.

"Hey sleepy head you okay?

You had a good nap?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I had a cool dream." he answered.

"Really?" Doof asked.

He nodded in reply.

"I was a knight and Carl was the King of Danvillia and Francis was there.

He was a wizard and Carl's advisor.

But Vanessa was a dragon witch who wanted to take over and she captured you." he said.

"Really?

What was I?" Doof asked.

" A powerful sorceror and my best friend but Vanessa took your magic but I kicked her butt using a magic staff and defeated her." he finished.

"Wow Perry that was one cool dream.

I'm sorry for ignoring you.

I was busy working on things along with Jerry.

But I'm happy you're okay.

You know we'll be best friends." he told him.

"Yes, Yes we are." he said to him...


End file.
